A Rose in a Garden
by KivaJaganshi
Summary: Yusuke is taking his new Gf to meet his friends. but what past does she have with a certin Fox, and you wont believe her friends.R&R not good at summeries


My Friend/editor Rini wanted to leave you all a message, she's psycho/ like me

This is Lillith's friend Rini, and . Lillith can't type for crap. She's getting so mad at me right now haha. Please R&R… and read some of my work… State0fC0nfusION… YAY..

Lillith's song of the week-  
.....--..--...Fluff!  
...--..--..---.Fluff!  
Oh the Wonderful Fluff!

Rini's favorite word of the day- Mangled

My Disclaimer"""

Rini, Mia, And Hiei- Lily Does not own Yyh

Rini and Mia – But she does keep Hiei under her bed…

-------------------------START----

Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure they'll love you." Yusuke said reassuringly to the young woman sitting next to him in his car. They had been dating for about a week, and he wanted to introduce her to his friends, who were meeting him at his house. Yusuke had on blue jeans and a white T-shirt on.

Rose Was 17-years old, the same age as Yusuke. She was about 5'6", about four inches shorter than her boyfriend. She had beautiful deep lavender eyes that hid her difficult past. Her skin was a soft, cream color, and had scarlet lipstick placed on two lips that as if were made to be kissed. She also had blue eyeliner and greenish-bluish eye shadow. Her hair was another story. It was silver with streaks of black, deep blue, crimson, and lavender. It went down to her mid thigh. She usually put it into a low messy pony tail, but lately she kept her flowing locks down. She wore a short, skin-tight, black leather skirt with red fishnet stockings going into knee-high laced up black boots. A white tank top showed a well-toned body and a dark red bra. For accessories, she had two fingerless fighting gloves (dunno wth their called), black and silver bracelets. She had two piercings in her right eyebrow, one small stud with a skull in her nose, a navel ring, and piercings up and down her ears. She had three rings on each hand, and around her neck, a black lace choker, and a longer necklace with the symbol of a dragon that seemed to be perfectly placed between her breasts. She had four tattoos that could be clearly seen. One was a skull and crossbones surrounded in flames, on her left upper arm. Two black feathered angel wings could be clearly seen on her shoulder blades under her white tank top. On her right leg the image of a blood rose and a blue dragon intertwined seemed to creep up her leg. Her nails were painted a deep black.

"I'm not worrying about them liking me or not," Rose said in a voice as clear as rain but as stern as lightning, "I honestly don't care one bit about that… if they like me, they like me. If they don't, they don't, that's it."

But for some reason she slightly cared what they thought. That was only because she cared about Yusuke too much. She cared which was a totally new experience for her. She had never loved anyone this much before. Even thought they had only been dating for a week. She would do anything for him. She would die for him. She would kill for him. This sort of feeling scared her. She had only ever loved two other people this much before, but they were long gone.

She was shaken out of her deep thought by the radio. It was playing her favorite song, Down with the Sickness, by Disturbed. She gave a little squeal of delight before she blasted it as high as the black BMW would allow her to. It was also Yusuke's favorite song, so both of them looked at each other for a second then started head-banging and singing along.

Round and deep in my sea of love

Broken your servant time Yeah

When you give it to me

They both kept going with the occasional laugh or giggle.

Get up come on get down with the sickness

Get up come on get down with the sickness

Get up come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate.

In no time they had gotten to Yusuke's apartment. Lat year he moved out of his mom's place because she was getting on his nerves about it. He parked at the curb and they both got out.

"Do I look alright?" Rose said nervously putting on a little more of her scarlet lipstick.

Yusuke walked over to her, brought her into an embracing hug and kissed her forehead.

"They'll love you, and you always look amazing, no matter what you're wearing," he said, before drawing her into a more passionate kiss.

"Oh, Yusuke," she said after their kiss ended. "Now are we going or not." He knew that she actually meant before she changed her mind. But he agreed and they went into the apartment complex and over to the elevator and pressed 12. They had a slight make out session going up to the Twelfth floor. As they heard the elevator 'bing,' they stopped, and started walking over to his door, 12D. Stopping right in front of the door, Yusuke turned to his woman.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Let's just get this over with." She said looking back at him. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Yusuke took her into his living room, where a boy dressed in all black and another boy with orange, Elvis-style hair were sitting on a couch watching football on the TV. They both turned to see Yusuke and Rose.

"Yo, Rose, the short one in all black is Hiei, and the buffoon is Kuwabara. Guys, this is Rose." Yusuke said introducing everyone.

"Hey, nice to meet Ya." Said Rose looking Seemingly uninterested.

"Hey, You guys where Kurama is, I want him to meet Rose." Yusuke looked at the boys

"Kurama…" Said Rose Quietly to herself. Then thought 'It cant be, He died 17 years ago'.

Just then a boy in deep blue jeans and a green t-shirt, with long red hair put into a low messy ponytail, came walking into the room.

"Here I am Yusuke" He said

'It can't be' thought Rose as the looked shocked at the boy. His voice was the same as Yoko's, but his scent… It was the exact same Scent of Roses in the summer breeze.

"Rose this is-" Yusuke started but was cut short by Rose screaming,

"YOKO" She ran over to him and pulled him into an embracing hug. Yusuke looked stunned to see his girlfriend hugging Kurama. Kurama was about to protest when he noticed that she called him by his demon name. Her voice.. it was so familiar as if he had heard it his whole life. But it was her lavender scent that snapped his mind back into gear.

"Rose?" He looked down at the girl, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yoko, I thought you died those 17 years ago, but it seems my Youkai senses are playing tricks on me again." She said looking at Yusuke, wiping her tears away.

"Wait" Kuwabara said "How do you know Kurama, WAIT, you said you were a Youkai… YOU'RE A DEMON." Kuwabara didn't know where to look so he looked at Yusuke. "YUSUKE.. your dating a demon"

"Kuwabara, I didn't know she was a demon" Yusuke said looking at Rose. "But I still love her. I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Well, Yusuke" Kurama started. "Rose and I are old friends.. Many years ago, If my memory serves me right, you were 18 at the time. So it would have to be about 300 years ago." Rose took over the 'Story'

Well you see Yusuke, I am a Fox Youkai, half of light, and half of dark fox. My father was a King by the name of Leston, He was exceedingly powerful. He had gotten my mother pregnant when he was traveling once. Right after I was born, my father left us to go back to his kingdom. My mother was a thief and an assassin, so she taught me well, but when I was about 12 she was killed and I went wandering. I was caught by my fathers guards when I tried to steal something from his castle. He immediately knew that I was his child, and he kept me their because I was his only Heir." She took a deep breath. " A few years later, when I was about 17, my father died and no matter how many times I tried to escape, the guards made sure I couldn't. But when I turned 18 I'd had enough."

Kurama took over.

"I knew the kingdom was rich and powerful, so I decided to test my skills with Kuronue. But by the time we got in their all of the guards were dead with A fox demon, standing covered in blood, All not her own. So me and Kuronue, being gentlemen and 30 years older than he, took her in. For about 300 years, she traveled, ate, lived and stole with us. We knew everything about each other .. from favorite food to sexual Preferences-"

"Wait" Said Yusuke taking in what he just heard. "Did you ever have sex with each other."

"Of Course." Said Rose Looking stunned that Yusuke would even have to ask something like that. "Yusuke I'd have to say. You're the first actual boyfriend that I've ever had. I always had one night stands, and usually the demon, or demons, world die afterwards, or right when it was getting good." She looked at Kurama. "The only ones who could even handle me were Yoko and Kuronue, That's why I haven't had sex with you yet.. I didn't know if you could handle it."

Hiei got up off of the couch and walked over to Yusuke, "You know Baka, you really amaze me with your stupidity. You have most likely heard about your woman from one of Koenma's speeches, she is a powerful demon."

"Wait" said Rose cautiously pushing herself away from her longtime companion. "You all work for Koenma" her voice was slightly shaking now but she shook that off.

"He's been trying to catch me for about 250 years. Wants me to become part of his

Rekai Tantei or something. Either that or send me to Spirit world Jail… Till I can escape that is."

Kurama laughed a little. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Oh Kurama" she suddenly spoke quickly but slowed herself down. " do you know where Kuronue may have gone to. 17 years ago, after you died, I was greatly wounded, I managed with the last of my energy to create a portal to the human World, and turn myself into my human form and into a child, before I jumped through, but from what I have heard Kuronue just disappeared."

Kurama Sighed "I'm not sure, but I'm just glad I found you"

-----------638362846

HAHAHA I gave the first chapter the corniest ending… hahahaha. Sry I couldn't think of anything better to do..

------------ a WEEK OF WRITERS BLOCK AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET------

I'll try to make the next chappy better but I can't make any promises. Hahah..

I would be grateful for reviews so **PLEASE R&R** and I'm hoping that I don't get burned with flames.

Till next chappy… this is lily .. BYE BYE


End file.
